


Dabin Wolves

by Niina_rox



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: This is so much longer than I expected, I hope it’s decent and, I hope everyone enjoys reading this :)
Relationships: Kim Youngbin/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Dabin Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> This is so much longer than I expected, I hope it’s decent and, I hope everyone enjoys reading this :)

Sanghyuk and Youngbin have been friends, since before they presented. They always knew what they would be, a few months after he became an Omega. All he could think of was; Youngbin claiming him. He could see them together forever, the only thing stopping that. Was actually telling the Alpha, which is something that scared him. Of course, Sanghyuk wanted say something, but he also didn’t want to ruin their friendship. Although things didn’t change until their second year at university, at the time he thought he’d have no issues.

But his heat decided to come early, so he didn’t have a chance to tell Youngbin.

When Youngbin had come back to the apartment, he wondered why it was quiet. It wasn’t until he caught a whiff of something, something that had never been enticing before, the smell of honey filled the air. He had to stop his Alpha instincts telling him, to go and claim the Omega. He was shaking a little as he walked into his room, which was opposite Sanghyuk’s. Where the scent was the strongest, he did his best to control himself. He stood inside his room with his back against the door, it was then he remembered it’s time for Sanghyuk’s heat.

He took a deep breath, enough to compose himself. Then he opened his door, and moved to stand at his friend’s door. He wanted to check on him, Youngbin knocked on the door. “Sanghyuk” he hesitantly entered, he was not only hit with more of the smell. He was met with the sight of Sanghyuk, jerking himself off. It seemed that he had not heard him, since he ended up moaning his name. A few minutes later he came, with a rather loud moan. As he slowly caught his breath, that was when he seemed to notice who was in the room.

He changed his position a little as he said; “did you enjoy the show _Alpha_.” Youngbin felt a shiver of delight go down his spine, “do you want to join in” he was tempted to say yes. It was then Sanghyuk released a breathy moan, as he leaned against the bed frame. He was using a toy to tease himself, Youngbin felt his courage slipping away. He began to move away from the door, it was clear he’d never see his friend the same way after this. Youngbin stopped next to him, he then closed the distance. Sanghyuk smiled a little “I hope you won’t regret this,” he stopped what he was doing.

He then kissed him and added; “I won’t,” it fell quiet for a moment. “I think you’re wearing too many clothes,” Youngbin laughed a little “is that so.” After that he pretty much let, his instincts take over. He moved around a little and, then grabbed hold of Sanghyuk’s leg and, pulled him down. He was caught off guard but, didn’t seem to mind it at all. After that he got undressed, a few minutes later he was hovering over him. Sanghyuk smiled up at him, as he went to touch him. Youngbin stopped him and, pinned his arms above him.

“No touching until I say so” he was only a little surprised, when Sanghyuk moaned a little. There was no hesitation whatsoever when, he began to touch him and, tease him. All the Omega could do was hold onto the bed, the Alpha had a firm grip on his cock. Causing him to moan Youngbin, was beginning to drive him crazy as he moved his hand up and down. Alternating between fast and slow, he soon started to tease him more as he used the toy. Sanghyuk was going out of his mind, after a little while he came with a shout.

He caught his breath and, said; “I don’t think that’s enough.” Youngbin simply smiled a little he discarded the toy, without warning he moved in closer. And wrapped his legs around his waist, he slowly filled him up. It was obvious Sanghyuk loved this feeling, he went slow at first. After that he wasn’t gentle at all, as he felt close to coming for the third time. He said something that surprised Youngbin, “w-want you to claim me” a few seconds pass. “Are you sure” Sanghyuk moans, “yes” he hesitates for a moment.

Before leaning down to kiss his neck, and then bite down. Sanghyuk moans louder a few moments later, his knot locked them together, that was when Sanghyuk ended up holding onto him. Youngbin didn’t mind at all, he just thought of how this would affect their relationship. After a few days of being stuck in bed together, things changed between them. Youngbin wasn’t sure how to act around him, Sanghyuk wanted to confess but, chose to avoid him instead.

”When was the last time you two talked,” Sanghyuk sighed “six days ago” Jihoon was surprised. He looked at his friend “what happened,” the Omega didn’t want to look at him. “He helped me through my heat, and now we don’t know what to do.” It fell quiet Jihoon smiled a little, “why don’t you tell him how you feel.” Of course, Sanghyuk thought about that, “what’s holding you back.” That’s something he doesn’t know “I don’t know,” he moved closer to him. “It’s not like you could make things worse,” Sanghyuk smiled a little “that’s true.” 

He ends up avoiding him for another week, it’s only after Sanghyuk discovers he’s pregnant. It’s understandable that he feels nervous, he ends up pacing around their apartment. Waiting for Youngbin to return home, when he does it’s so awkward between them. “I-I need to tell you something,” the Alpha slowly moves closer. “Okay” Sanghyuk takes a deep breath, “I just found out that, I’m pregnant.” It falls quiet he wishes he knew what the Alpha was thinking, Youngbin can’t believe it. It was obvious they didn’t know what to say.

Sanghyuk decided to put it out there, ”I should also tell you that I have feelings for you.” Youngbin smiles a little, he's busy processing everything. He ends up stopping Sanghyuk from leaving the room, ”is that why you wanted me to claim you.” He knows it's safer to simply nod, Youngbin can't help but, say; ”why didn't you tell me.” Sanghyuk doesn't look at him, ”I don't know” he takes a deep breath. ”I guess I didn't want to ruin anything,” the Alpha knows that wouldn't happen. He gently coaxes him into looking at him. 

”Hey” he smiles a little ”if you had said something earlier, I might have told you I like you too.” He's surprised ”what” the Alpha laughs a little, ”it's true, I think I have liked you for a while. I just didn't want to admit it,” Sanghyuk begins to smile like an idiot. ”Oh my god” a few moments later, Youngbin wraps him in his arms. It's not hard to tell that Sanghyuk is content, ”I can't believe we're going to be parents.” They spent the night talking, and discussing when they would tell people. It was the next morning, they told Jihoon.

Who was very happy for them. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

As things progress Sanghyuk finds comfort, in wearing some of his Alpha’s clothes. At first it was a couple of days a week, but as time went on. He was feeling crappy most days, so he did it more often. Of course, Youngbin didn’t mind he often thought, that his Omega looked better in them. It didn’t take much for people to find out, that Sanghyuk is pregnant. In some ways it was a good thing since, there were a few people willing to help him out. Around his two-month mark something happened, fortunately it wasn’t bad.

But it was enough, it was late in the afternoon. He was heading home when an Alpha, decided to try his luck. It didn’t matter that Sanghyuk has a claim mark, or that he smells like his Alpha. All that did was spur him on, the Omega soon found himself cornered. He didn’t have enough strength to push him away, “get off of me” it fell quiet. “I don’t think so” he found the courage to fight, that only resulted in him being pushed to the ground. He hated it when the Alpha straddled him, and pinned his arms above him. “A pathetic little Omega.”

Sanghyuk wanted him gone “I think you need a more dominant Alpha,” he cringed when the Alpha leaned in the sniff his neck. “I think you should get off me” the Alpha growled, “you shouldn’t tell me what to do.” He whimpered feeling helpless, it’s lucky for him that someone was wondering where he was. Youngbin felt more than a little concerned, of course, he had sent him a few messages but, received no replies. He decided to go out and find him, time slowed down when he felt his Omega was in distress. The moment he laid his eyes on the other Alpha, he knew he was in for a fight. 

He pulled the other away and, then stood in between. “You should know not to go after another Alpha’s mate,” it was easy to see Youngbin wasn’t happy. “You need to stay away from him,” it was obvious what he was implying. After a couple of minutes he walked away, he turned to his Omega. Sanghyuk was lying on his side crying a little, the Alpha doesn’t hesitate to carry him home. When they get back it’s no surprise that, he clings to him. Youngbin doesn’t mind at all, the only thing is the scent of the Alpha is lingering. Sanghyuk suggests having a bath, it’s fortunate that the tub is big enough for both of them.

It’s as they’re lying in the water, Youngbin asks; “how are you feeling.” Sanghyuk isn’t quite sure but, says; “happy that you saved me,” the Alpha smiles a little even though he can’t see it. “I-I can’t believe that happened,” he cries a little more. Youngbin holds him a little tighter, with a few kisses on his forehead he adds. “I know, but it’s over now” it falls quiet for a moment, “I’ll make sure he won’t hurt you again.” Sanghyuk felt better a few minutes later, they got out of the bath. After getting dressed they sat on the bed, “would you like to do anything.”

Sanghyuk thought about it, but all he wanted to do was relax. It was clear he didn’t feel that safe anymore, but that will change. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

  
As he starts to get bigger Jiae put it out there, “you know we’ll help you out. If you can’t make it to class,” Sanghyuk smiles “I know and thank you.” Jiae smiles “do you have a name for your son yet,” he smiles slyly “I do, and I’m not sharing.” She looked hurt “why not” then she moved on, “you’ll tell us in the end.” Yeji moved closer “I wanna know now,” he laughed a little “I’m not giving it away.” She looked at Jiae with a knowing smile, before looking back “we can always ask Youngbin.” It fell quiet Sanghyuk felt defeated, “remind me why am I friends with you again.” 

They both laughed a little “because we’re awesome,” he moved around a little since he was starting to feel uncomfortable. Now his growing belly was a little on display, poking out through one of Youngbin’s sweaters. Sanghyuk liked it because it was big, and comfortable. Yeji and Jiae both smiled, they couldn’t help but, place their hands on his bump. It came as no surprise that they both felt a kick, Sanghyuk winced a little “his kicking is a little painful some days.” A few moments pass “I feel it’s only right that we know his name, since we plan on spoiling him.”

He was tempted to give in “it’s either we find out now, or we have to wait four months.” Sanghyuk smirked a little “I guess you’ll have to wait,” they would have continued their conversation. But they needed to get to class, Sanghyuk took to sitting at the back of the room. Since they usually have steps that make it awkward, he doesn’t mind really it’s a little more comfortable. Everything was going well, but halfway through the lecture. He could tell someone kept looking at him, after that he wasn’t able to concentrate.

Once it was over they headed to lunch, in one of the cafe’s nearby. Which is where Youngbin found them, it was a little quiet at first. As they worked out what they wanted, once that was out of the way. The girls took to asking the Alpha “we’ve already asked Sanghyuk, but he won’t tell us.” Youngbin felt curious and a little confused, “won’t tell you what” Jiae pouted a little. “What you’re naming your son,” it fell quiet for a moment. He tilted his head a little, and with a sly smile says; “and what makes you think I’ll tell you.”

He ends up laughing a little, before looking at his mate. “Do you think we should” Sanghyuk smiles a little, “I guess we should. Though it’s fun teasing them,” the Alpha looks back at them. Not at all surprised that they’re both smiling, “we have a few options. But we both like the name; Chanhee,” they both melted a little. Yeji is quick to say; “I like that name, it sounds cute.” Their food arrives “you two will be great parents,” they both smile happily. Sanghyuk adds; “and you two will be great at, spoiling him.”

They both said; “exactly.” 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

  
It gets to the point where he struggles, it’s only eight weeks until he gives birth. It’s a good thing he has a strong Alpha, since he helps him out of bed. Naturally, Sanghyuk doesn’t want to feel so helpless, but he doesn’t have a small bump. So, it makes things very awkward, he hates that he can’t sit still for long. So, now going to class isn’t always an option, it’s not hard to know that Jiae and Yeji want to help. Some days the Omega spends time talking to his mother, she’s always ready with advice on anything and everything.

Sanghyuk is very grateful.

It’s a quiet Saturday morning, neither of them want to move. They barely want to get out of bed, but it’s not until Sanghyuk’s sleep is ruined. Because his phone is going off, he groans as he reaches for it. No surprise that he doesn’t open his eyes, so he knocks over a few things. Youngbin appears undisturbed, as he’s still sleeping beside him. “Hello” it’s quiet for a moment, “Sanghyuk I’m letting you know. That we’re on our way” he yawns, “okay” it falls quiet. “So, we‘ll see you soon son” a moment later he hangs up.

Now he’s awake, regretfully he has to get up. Because it appears his son is against his bladder, after a bit of a struggle he’s up. And slowly making his way to the bathroom, he washes his face and, brushes his teeth. As he heads back to the bedroom, he can’t help but, smile. At the way Youngbin is lying, tangled up with the blanket. He wants to let him sleep but, that’s not gonna happen. He’s gentle at first, “Youngbin” nothing then “nope, not ready.” He laughs a little “I can see that but, it’s just unfortunate that my parents are on their way.”

Youngbin opens his eyes slowly, Sanghyuk tries to get him to sit up. The Alpha smirks “that’s not gonna do it,” he pouts “then what will.” Youngbin looks like he’s thinking about it, “maybe a kiss or two.” The Omega does his best not to smile, “if I kiss you will you actually get up.” It falls quiet then “that depends on the kiss,” once again Sanghyuk laughs a little. “Okay fair enough” he leans in as best he can, and kisses him. The first kiss doesn’t do it, but as Youngbin gently holds his face. He kisses him a bit more passionately, that one does it.

Sanghyuk moves away to get changed, Youngbin doesn’t resist the urge to hug him. They stay like that for a moment or two, “this isn’t very productive.” The Alpha laughs it’s slightly muffled, “I know” with that he heads to the bathroom. It isn’t long before they’re ready to face the day, then Sanghyuk gets a message. From his mother saying, that they’ll be there in a couple of minutes. By the time he gets to the door, they’re just about to knock. It’s a slightly awkward group hug, thanks to his growing belly.

His mother gently holds his belly, “I can’t wait to meet my grandson.” Sanghyuk smiles a little “and, I can’t wait to have him. Being this big is annoying” she smiles a little, “I know” it isn’t long before she says. “I know you wanted to rest but, we wanted to take you shopping.” It’s something they haven’t had much time for, and they definitely need things for their son. It becomes the perfect day, getting what they need. It takes a few days to convert Sanghyuk’s old bedroom, which has a crib and, a rocking chair. 

And a few toys from Jiae and Yeji.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

Sanghyuk feels it’s time despite the fact, that he still has two weeks. _I guess he wants to come out now_ , the Omega groans a little. Knowing he’s alone at the moment, Youngbin is in class doing a test. So, he can’t be disturbed at the moment, it falls quiet as he thinks. Doing his best to sit up in bed, he grabs his phone and, calls Yeji. Who doesn’t hesitate to help him out, she’s at his place within minutes. She can definitely see he’s ready, getting him up and out of bed. “Do you think you can make it, to my car.”

Sanghyuk takes a deep breath “I think so,” that helps she grabs what he needs. Then they’re out the door, thankfully her car isn’t all that far away. The only thing is he struggles a little, getting into it but, he does manage. Along the way he begins to have contractions, there’s a bit of traffic which doesn’t help. “It shouldn’t be long before we arrive,” Yeji does her best to stay calm. Close to fifteen minutes later they arrive, this is where it becomes a little awkward. Sanghyuk discovers that he can’t walk anymore.

Fortunately she finds a nurse to help, things become a blur as they get settled. The nurse confirms that his son is ready to come out, Sanghyuk does his best to feel comfortable on the bed. Yeji is doing what she can to help, it’s obvious she wants to tell someone. He can tell “since it’s obvious you want to tell someone, can you just tell Youngbin and Jiae.” She smiles “of course,” instead of calling them, she simply sends them a message. To pass time they watch whatever is on TV, Jiae is the first to arrive half an hour later. 

Youngbin arrives an hour later, he’s ready to do what he can. It’s easy to tell Sanghyuk is over it, within half an hour it’s time. He’s taken to the delivery room, he’s happy that his Alpha can be by his side. There’s only a small issue having his son, by the time it’s over. Sanghyuk is so exhausted, the moment he holds his little boy. He sheds a few tears, to be fair Youngbin isn’t do much better. The Omega relaxes a little as the nurses clean Chanhee up, “I’m so proud of you” Sanghyuk smiles tiredly. A few minutes later, he’s holding his beautiful boy.

Then he’s taken back to his room, where Jiae and Yeji are waiting. They both squeal quietly “oh my god, he’s beautiful” Yeji gets to hold him first. No surprise that she doesn’t want to give him up, Jiae smiles so happily as she holds him. By the time he has his son back, the girls have to go. Youngbin is sitting beside him “our parents will visit, in the morning” that’s fine with him. “Sounds good” a few moments pass, “why don’t you rest. I’ll look after him” Youngbin looks so proud, as he holds him. He can’t help but, smile like a fool. 

[<3 <3 **BONUS** <3 <3]

Chanhee is two and, loves being the centre of attention. He clings to both of his parents, but Sanghyuk more. Whenever Jiae or Yeji drop by, that’s when his cheeky side comes out. It’s a good thing that Sanghyuk has graduated, so until he finds a job he can look after his son. Youngbin still has a little bit to go, but he doesn’t mind. They’ve moved out of the apartment into, a small three bedroom house. With the help of their parents, at first they were hesitant to accept. But they did need something a little bigger.

”I guess Chanhee doesn’t want to go anywhere,” Sanghyuk _knows_ where his son is hiding. But simply pretends he’s standing near the living room, which is close to where he is. It falls quiet until the little toddler giggles, then Sanghyuk is quick to grab him. Chanhee giggles more “do you want to go to the park,” he watches his little eyes light up. “Yes” a moment later there’s a knock at the door, “it’s open” it’s Jiae and Yeji. They’re both happy “hi Chanhee,” he smiles his cheeky smile. Before hiding his face. 

“Don’t be so cheeky” more giggles, that causes the girls to laugh. He soon decides he wants to be held by someone else, since Jiae is closer he reaches out to her. She’s more than happy to hold him, he curls up in her arms. He’s got everyone wrapped around his little finger, “he’s perfect” a few seconds pass. Sanghyuk laughs a little quietly, “yeah and, he’s now asleep” they aren’t surprised. Yeji asks; “are you ready to go,” “yes” he grabs the nappy bag. And the pram and makes sure he has, everything that he needs.

It’s the perfect day for this, Jiae has a bit of trouble putting Chanhee in the car seat. Since she doesn’t want to wake him up, then they’re off. They find a beautiful park next to a cafe, of course, they have some coffee while Chanhee is asleep. It isn’t long before he’s up, they notice since Chanhee squeals. When he notices other kids playing, Sanghyuk finishes his coffee before taking his son over. He sits on the swing, and moves back slowly. Until Chanhee is ready for fun, he smiles a little as he points to the slide.

After a minute he walks over to it, he holds him a little differently as he slides down. Chanhee’s giggles fill the air, after a few more goes. It’s when Sanghyuk notices his friends, are taking photos. His isn’t at all surprised, soon the toddler wants to tries things on his own. He does have his Appa by his side, they soon find a couple of kids want to join him. That becomes the perfect moment, after two hours they head home. The girls have to go to work, as Sanghyuk sits in the lounge room. With Chanhee on the floor, with some of his toys. 

The TV is quietly playing in the background, with one of the toddler’s favourites on. Youngbin comes home a short time later, it’s clear he’s tired. Chanhee spots his dad he gets excited, the Alpha is quick to pick him up. Sanghyuk smiles a little as he says; “our son will have, absolutely no problem making friends.” That makes him feel proud, he smiles happily. “That’s a good thing,” it falls quiet. 


End file.
